EXO is My Life (OneShoot)
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil dengan Chen adalah salah satu anggota EXO dari sub-M walaupun dia berasal dari Korea. Chen memiliki suara yang merdu, dia bisa menguasai nada rendah dan nada tinggi karena itu dia banyak menjadi pembawa soundtrack drama. Hingga mendapatkan pujian dari senior a seniornya, Bagaimana jika dia keluar dari EXO dan bersolo karir seperti ketiga saudaranya
Author : Zhou Si Yu

Genre : Friendship, Brothership

Cast: Kim Jong Dae a.k.a. Chen

Main Cast : -Member EXO

Twitter : Khalisah_es

khalisah_es

Note : Tinggalkan jejak ne, jangan jadi pembaca misterius. Review yah chingu^^ biar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan ku dan lebih bersemangat membuat Fanfiction yang lain.

Untuk FF The 12 Legends of Black Pearls akan Siyu update setiap harinya^^

Baca Fanfiction ini sambil dengar lagu Promise(EXO 2014) yah, kalau gak punya download dulu chingu^^

Kamsahamida^^

첵 엔소

Di salah satu ruangan latihan vokal di agensi terbesar korea SM Entertaiment terlihat 4 namja sedang berlatih vokal. Tidak bukan semua hanya 3 orang karena yang satunya hanya melamun.

"YA! Jongdae-ya, kajja latihan!"panggil namja bermata sipit Baekhyun kepada namja yang bernama Jongdae.

"Eh? ne..ne"ucap Chen a.k.a Jongdae

D.O, Chen dan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu Miracle in December versi Korea, ya sekarang mereka hanya bertiga karena salah satu dari mereka sudah memutuskan untuk keluar. Sedangkan namja yang lain hanya terlihat memperhatikan mereka bertiga, karena lagu itu memang bukan bagian dia. Namja itu Suho.

"Hyung, kenapa kau selalu tidak fokus? Apa ada masalah?"tanya namja bermata bulat Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O

"Ani, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku baik-baik saja"jawab Chen

"Fokus Chenah!"suruh Baekhyun

"Ne, Baekkie"jawabnya

Latihan vokal pun berakhir dilanjutkan dengan latihan dance. Lagu Love Me Right pun diputar para member EXO sudah fokus dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan satu orang, dia tidak fokus sama sekali dan tanpa sengaja menabrak member yang lain.

"Auww.. APPO?!"pekik namja berkulit seputih susu-Sehun

"Mianhae Sehuna, hyung tidak sengaja"ucap Chen yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Sehun

"Suho hyunggggggggg, sakit. Hueeee"teriak Sehun memanggil Suho

"Yak! Sehuna, uljima ne uljima. Nanti pulang latihan hyung traktir bubble tea"ucap Chen, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar Sehun

"Wah, Jinjja hyung? asyik"jawab Sehun yang kembali berdiri yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Chen.

Tanpa disadari Chen sebuah tangan sedang menepuk bahunya dan membuat Chen terkejut.

"Eh? Minseok hyung"

"Kau kenapa Chenah?"tanya namja yang dipanggil Minseok itu

"Hah? A..a..ni hyung, aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Chen gugup

"Jangan bohong sama hyung, ayo cerita disana"tunjuk Minseok ke sebuah sofa di ruang latihan itu.

"Baiklah hyung"ucap Chen pasrah, mereka berjalan ke arah sofa itu dan...

"Jadi kenapa Chenah?"tanya Minseok lagi

"Aku ingin..."

"YA! XIUMIN HYUNG! CHENAH! KAJJA LATIHAN LAGI! teriak Baekhyun dengan suara 5 oktafnya itu

Ne, Baekkie. Kau berhutang penjelasan denganku Tuan Kim ucap Xiumin dengan tatapan tajam sebelum meninggalkan Chen terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Chen menelan salivanya dengan susah payah melihat tatapan yang diberikan Xiumin seperti menuntut dan membunuh.

YAKK! HYUNG PPALI! teriak maknae EXO yang melihat hyungnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Eh? Ne, Sehunnie jawab Chen

Dentuman musik pun dimulai lagu El Dorado sudah terdengar digendang telinga mereka, member EXO fokus pada diri mereka masing-masing dengan tangan memegang pedang Lightsaber.

SKIP

Semua member EXO sudah selesai latihan dan sedang bersiap-siap kembali ke dorm, di van seperti biasa member selalu ribut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena kelakuan BaekYeol couple, enath kenapa hari ini mereka Cuma ribut berdua kemana satu orang Beagle Line lainnya. Iya, dia sedang bersandar di bahu Xiumin karena Xiumin yang sangat dekat dengannya dari awal debut mereka berdua sudah tinggal di China walaupun mereka orang Korea. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perbedaan dari Chen membuka mulutnya.

Kenapa dengan dia hyung? tanya Kyungsoo yang khawatir melihat keadaan Chen

Aku juga tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya, dia tidak seperti biasanya seharian ini jawab Xiumin.

Van itu kembali hening dan tidak lama kemudian sudah sampai didepan dorm EXO.

Chenah, ireona! Kita sudah sampai ucap Xiumin yang membangunkan Chen yang tertidur dibahunya.

Eoh? Ah.. mianhae hyung, aku tidak sadar kalau tidur dibahu hyung ucap Chen yang merasa bersalah

Tidak apa-apa Chenah. Kajja, masuk ajak Xiumin, yang diajak pun hanya mengangguk.

SKIP

Semua member EXO sudah terlelap dialam mimpinya masing-masing, tidak semuanya masih ada satu orang yang masih bangun dan sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, memandangi langit.

Chen Prov

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sangat menyayangi hyung-hyungku dan dongsaengku, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan itu. Aku bingung, apa yang harus ku pilih. Aku menghela nafas berat angin bertiup sangat kencang tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Aku merasa ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahuku, aku kenal hangatnya tangan ini.

Kenapa masih disini Chenah? Disini sangat dingin ucapnya kepadaku, siapa lagi hyungku yang paling mengerti aku kalau bukan Xiumin hyung.

Aku masih ingin disini hyung jawabku yang masih memandangi langit

Kau masih berhutang penjelasan Chenah, kau kenapa? tanya Xiumin hyung yang sudah ingat kejadian tadi siang

A..Aku... belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku tubuhku terasa limbung dan kepala sakit, tiba-tiba semuanya berubah hitam

Author prov

BRUKK

YA! YA! CHENAH, IREONA! IREONA JONGDAE-YA, SUHO-YA! SUHO, PPALI KESINI teriak Xiumin yang panik melihat Chen yang pingsan. OMO! Badannya panas sekali

Ne, hyung. Wae? Aku ma- YA! Chen kau kenapa? Chen ireona ucap Suho yang nyawanya sudah terkumpul setelah melihat keadaan Chen

Dia demam tinggi, bantu aku membawa dia ke kamar ucap Xiumin yang langsung diangguki Suho.

Xiumin dan Suho membawa ke kamarnya, setelah meletakkan Chen di kasurnya Suho langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, ppali buka pintunya panggil Suho yang masih mengetuk pintu kamar bertuliskan KaiSoo room itu. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ada didalamnya, Suho pun sudah mulai geram diluar kamar itu. Yak! Kyungsoo-ya aku mau Jongdae mati, eoh?! ucap Suho yang langsung membuat pintu yang dia ketuk pun terbuka.

Kyungsoo muncul di depan Suho dan langsung lari menuju kamar Chen, tanpa memperdulikan omelan Suho dulu. Suho pun hanya memasang wajah -_-. Satu-satunya dongsaeng yang mendengarkan omongannya pun sekarang mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo sampai didepan pintu kamar Chen dengan membawa baskom dan handuk.

CEKLEK

Bagaimana keadaannya hyung? tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang Chen

"Demamnya tinggi sekali Kyungsoo-ya"jawab Xiumin yang cemas melihat keadaan dongsaeng yang selalu di sisi nya dari trainee hingga debut

Tangan Kyungsoo secara perlahan meletakan handuk basah itu didahi Chen, Chen yang tadi gelisah sudah mulai tenang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari badannya.

"Tidak biasanya Chen sakit seperti ini"ucap Kyungsoo

"Dia selalu sakit kalau ada yang dipikirkannya"jawab Xiumin

"Apa yang dia pikirkan hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tau Kyungsoo-ya, dia tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa"jawab Xiumin pelan menahan air mata yang mau keluar dari mata cantiknya

"Uljima hyung, Chen pasti sembuh"ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung hyung tertuanya. Kyungsoo tau bagaimana dekatnya hyung tertuanya itu dengan Chen melebihi dekatnya dengan Little Dear dulu

Suho yang awalnya ingin melihat keadaan Chen mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat keadaan Xiumin yang menangis diperlukan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung~"panggil seorang namja berkulit seputih susu -Sehun

"Eh? Sehunnie, waeyo?"jawab Suho yang menutup kembali pintu kamar XiuChen itu

"Jongdae hyung kenapa?"tanya maknae EXO itu, walaupun dia seorang maknae rasa khawatir nya bisa melebihi hyung-hyungnya yang lain

"Dia cuma kelelahan, Sehunnie. Kajja kita kembali ke kamar"ajak Suho lembut, setelah melihat raut khawatir di wajah adik termudanya itu

Tetapi suara tangis Xiumin terdengar di pendengaran Sehun raut khawatir di wajahnya menuntut penjelasan kepada leader EXO itu.

"Hyung, jangan berbohong kepadaku. Jongdae hyung kenapa? Hyung, Jongdae hyung baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita kan?"tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi, maknae itu menjadi lebih sensitif setelah hyung tersayangnya dan kedua hyung yang dekat dengannya pergi. "Hiks...Jongdae hyung tidak apa-apa kan hiks..hiks"

Suho yang sudah hafal dengan sifat sensitif nya Sehun hanya bisa menenangkan adiknya yang sudah menangis itu.

"Uljima Sehunnie, Jongdae tidak akan meninggalkan kita"ucap Suho yang masih memeluk Sehun dan mengusap surai coklat milik Sehun.

Kyungsoo prov

"Hiks...Jongdae hyung tidak apa-apa kan hiks..hiks"

Suara tangisan Sehun terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar ini, Sehun pasti berada di depan kamar ini. Aku ingin sekali menenangkan adik kecilku itu, tapi Xiumin hyung masih menangis dilakukan ku. Jongdae-ya sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?

Entah kenapa perasaanku seperti tidak enak, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya saat sembuh nanti Jongdae-ya. Kau harus membayar air mata yang dikeluarkan hyungmu dan maknaemu.

Kurasakan tangisan Xiumin hyung mereda, pelukannya dengan tubuh ku juga sudah mulai merenggang. Ku lihat matanya ternyata dia tertidur, perlahan-lahan ku letakan tubuh Xiumin hyung disamping tubuh Chen dan menyelimuti nya.

"Jaljjayo hyung, jaljjayo Jongdae"ucapku, setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur itu aku keluar dari kamar XiuChen itu

Author prov

Ceklek

"Kyungsoo-ya bagaimana keadaan Jongdae?"tanya Suho yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar XiuChen itu

"Demamnya masih tinggi hyung. Mana Sehun tadi aku mendengar suara tangisnya?"tanya Kyungsoo yang ingat dengan adik kecilnya itu

"Dia sudah tertidur di kamar, setelah menangis tadi"jawab Suho, Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan hanya ber-oh ria. "Tidurlah! Besok pagi kita harus latihan"suruh Suho

"Bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku yakin ketika kita latihan besok Minseok hyung tidak akan mau ikut latihan Kyungsoo-ya, dia pasti memilih tinggal di dorm. Lagi pula itu cuma latihan harian bukan latihan buat perform"jelas Suho

"Ne, hyung. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu ne"pamit Kyungsoo, setelah Kyungsoo pergi Suho masuk ke kamarnya juga

Skip

Keesokan harinya, dipagi hari penghuni dorm itu sudah mulai bangun dari alam mimpinya. Xiumin pun sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa handuk untuk mandi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongdae hyung?"tanya Suho, yang melihat Xiumin lewat di ruang tamu itu

"Dia sudah bangun, tapi dia bilang kepalanya masih pusing. Jadi belum bisa untuk ikut latihan atau hanya sekedar beranjak dari tempat tidur"jelas Xiumin, yang kembali melanjutkan tujuannya ke kamar mandi

"Kenapa dengan Jongdae, hyung?"tanya Baekhyun yang bingung karena memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Dan dimana Sehun dan Kai?"tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari tidak kehadirannya duo maknae itu

"Tadi malam Jongdae sakit, bahkan senpat pingsan. Kalau Sehun masih di kamar karena tadi malam hampir semalaman dia menangis mengetahui Jongdae sakit. Kalau Jongin, hyung tidak tau. Tanya saja Kyungsoo, aku mau ke kamar Jongdae dulu. Habiskan sarapan kalian dulu"ucap Suho yang beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Chen

Tepat di depan kamar Chen, Suho mendengar Chen sedang menelpon seseorang. Suho yang awalnya ingin melihat keadaan Chen mengurungkan niatnya dan menunggu diluar kamar sampai Chen selesai menelpon.

Tapi, pembicaraan yang di dengar Suho. Membuat Suho membelalakan matanya, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang memegang bahunya.

"Joonmyun-ah, waeyo?"tanya Xiumin yang mau masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai mandi

"Eh? A..anu, aku mau ke dapur dulu hyung"elak Suho

"Tadi Baekhyun bilang kau mau melihat keadaan Jongdae, kenapa sekarang ingin ke dapur?"tanya Xiumin yang mulai curiga dengan sikap aneh Suho. "Kau jangan bohong Kim Joon Myun!"

"A..ani hyung"elak Suho yang masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu"ucap Xiumin mengalah dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Suho pun berjalan menuju balkon dorm mereka untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Suho prov

Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku tentang percakapan Chen dengan ibunya. Apa hal itu akan kembali terulang lagi seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Flashback On

Aku berdiri di depan kamar Chen, tapi ku batalkan karena mendengar dia sedang menerima telepon

"Yoboseyo"

 _'Yoboseyo, Jongdae-ya bagaimana keadaanmu? Eomma dengar kau pingsan tadi malam'_

"Aku sudah baikan eomma"

' _Syukurlah. Apa kau sudah memutuskan Jongdae-ya?'_

Memutuskan apa yang ingin diputuskan oleh Chen, pikiran-pikiran aneh sudah muncul di otakku.

"Eomma, aku belum memutuskan untuk hal itu. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk meninggalkan mereka, grup yang sudah membesarkan namaku"

 _'Apa kamu sudah menceritakan dengan Minseok atau Yixing tentang hal ini?'_

"Eomma, Minseok hyung itu hatinya sangat lembut dia mudah menangis. Melihat ku sakit saja dia sudah menangis bagaimana kalau aku keluar dari grup, sedangkan Yixing hyung sedang di China"

 _'Eomma akan bersabar menunggu keputusan mu, banyak agensi yang menunggumu bersolo karir Jongdae-ya. Sunbae-sunbae mu juga banyak yang memujimu'_

"Ne, eomma"

 _'Cepat sembuh, ne. Adeul'_

"Ne, eomma"

Flashback off

Apa Chen benar-benar akan meninggalkan EXO? Kepalaku terasa mau pecah mengingat itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan member lain tau apalagi Sehun. Akan ku biarkan Chen yang memberi tahu semuanya.

Author prov

Drrtttt drrrttttt drrrtttt

"Yoboseyo"

 _'Hyung, aku di bandara bisa jemput aku'_

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali ke Korea Yixingie?"

 _'Ada hal penting hyung, cepat lah hyung. Aku takut ada sasaeng fans yang melihatku'_

"Ne..ne tunggu sebentar. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai"

Suho pun mematikan handphonenya dan mengambil kunci mobil untuk menjemput Lay dibandara.

"Mau kemana hyung"tanya Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi keluar dari kamarnya

"Hyung mau jemput Yixing-ge di bandara, kau mau ikut?"ajak Suho yang memakai topi dan maskernya

"Yixing-ge ada di Korea? Aku ikut hyung"teriak Sehun senang mendengar Unicorn hyungnya itu kembali ke Korea

"Jangan lupa pakai topi dan maskermu Sehunnie"suruh Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamarnya membawakan masker dan topi untuk Sehun

"Gomawo hyung"ucap Sehun girang

"Hati-hati ne"ucap Kyungsoo mengantarkan Suho dan Sehun ke depan gerbang dorm mereka

Suho dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan form mereka untuk menjemput Lay yang ada di bandara.

30 menit kemudian

Suho, Sehun dan Lay sudah tiba di dorm

"Kami pulang"teriak Sehun

"Wah, hyung bawa banyak oleh-oleh"ucap Kai yang berbinar-binar melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Sehun

"Ani.. ini punya ku Kai-ya, punyamu ambil saja sama Joonmyun hyung"ucap Sehun yang langsung membawa barang-barang pemberian Lay ke kamarnya

"Hyung~ punya kita mana?"ucap KaiBaekYeol bersamaan

"Aku tidak membawakan hadiah apapun, Kai-ya, Baekkie, Yeollie. Itu semua titipan Luhan hyung untuk Sehun"jelas Lay yang masih membelakangi ketiga dongsaengnya itu melepas sepatunya

"Aishhh... pantesan Sehun mau ikut ke bandara"ucap Kai yang masih belum terima

"Dimana Jongdae?"tanya Lay yang menyadari tidak ada Chen menyambut nya

"Dia dikamar bersama Minseok hyung, Jongdae sakit hyung"jawab Kyungsoo yang membawa banyak cemilan dan minuman dari dapur

"Jongdae sakit, pasti gara-gara masalah ini"ucap Lay yang langsung memasuki kamar XiuChen

'Apa Yixing mengetahui soal itu?'batin Suho

Skip

"Jongdae-ya"panggil Lay di depan pintu kamar XiuChen

"Yixing-ge, kapan gege datang?"tanya Chen

"Aku mau kau menjelaskan tentang ini Jongdae-ya"ucap Lay sembari melempar handphone nya yang membuka artikel

'CHEN EXO DIKABARKAN AKAN MENGIKUTI JEJAK KETIGA SAUDARANYA'

'CHEN MEMBER EXO SELANJUTNYA YANG KELUAR BUKAN LAY'

'PUJIAN DARI SUNBAENYA TENTANG SUARA MERDUNYA MEMBUAT CHEN EXO AKAN BERSOLO KARIR'

"Apa maksud semuanya artikel ini Jongdae-ya?!"tanya Xiumin yang sudah menahan air matanya. "Apa kau mau EXO-M hanya tinggal dua orang saja, eoh?"

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan"ucap Chen pelan

"Jadi ini yang kau pikirkan selama ini, jadi tentang keputusan ini yang membuatmu terbaring sakit seperti ini. Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan Jongdae-ya? Semuanya sudah jelas, kau ingin mengikuti jejak mereka. Mereka bersolo karir di China Jongdae-ya berbeda denganmu, kau akan tetap di Korea. Membuatmu berdiri sendiri di panggung tanpa ke 8 saudaramu apa itu yang kau inginkan, apa kau ingin membuat hati hyung sakit lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, eoh"ucap Xiumin yang sudah marah, buliran bening itu mengalir mulus di pipi cubbynya. "Apa kau hanya ingin menjadi Kim Jong Dae bukan Chen EXO?"

"Cukup hyung! Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada kalian tapi aku terlalu takut"ucap Chen yang sudah menangis sedari tadi melihat hyung tersayangnya memarahinya dan membentak nya.

"Buat apa kamu menulis lagu Promise (EXO 2014) kalau kamu sendiri yang mengkhianati nya Jongdae-ya"ucap Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam, di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum biasanya tetapi senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatinya ge"elak Chen

"Lalu kenapa ada artikel yang mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan kami Jongdae-ya? Wae?!"teriak Lay yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya

Brakkk

Gelas yang dipegang Sehun terjatuh setelah mendengar teriakan Lay yang mengatakan kalau Chen akan keluar.

Chen yang mendengar suara gelas pecah berusaha bangun dan keluar melihat keadaan di luar kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sehun yang sudah menangis dalam diam, tatapan matanya kosong.

Chen yang melihat itu langsung berlari keluar menghampiri Sehun, melupakan semua sakit di badannya. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya ada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Adik kecilnya.

Setelah berada dihadapan Sehun, Chen langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun yang diam itu. Dirasakannya badan adiknya itu bergetar.

"Menangislah Sehunnie, jangan ditahan"ucap Chen

"Hikss...hikss.. hyung jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks"ucap Sehun, suaranya sudah bergetar dengan buliran bening yang meluncur dengan lancarnya di pipi tirusnya

"Hyung tidak akan meninggalkan kalian semua, hyung sudah berjanji didalam lagu yang hyung buat"ucap Chen yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sehun

7 namja yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum manis.

"Sehun, memang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati semua orang"ucap Kai, yang memecahkan keheningan ke7 namja itu

Ke tujuh nama itupun menatap Kai

"Wae? Aku berkata kenyataan"ucap Kai lagi

"Kau iri Jonginnie"goda Baekhyun

"Ani"jawab Kai singkat

Semua orang yang melihat aksi Baekhyun menggoda Kai pun menjadi tertawa. Dan melupakan masalah yang hampir memecah belah EXO lagi.

End

Bonus:

 _Lirics by : Chen_

 _Composer by : Lay_

 _Rap by : Chanyeol_

 _Romanization_

 _[Chen] Gakkeum i muneul datgo neon saenggage ppajyeo_

 _Mudae wi nae moseubeul sangsanghagon haesseo_

 _[Lay] Seotureun nae moseupdo johahae jun neoyeotjiman_

 _Gwabunhan geu sarangeul badado doeneunji_

 _[D.O] Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo_

 _Du pallo nal gamssa anajun gomaun neo_

 _[Baekhyun] Jeoldaero ijji anheul geoya_

 _Haengbokhage mandeureojul geoya_

 _Hanaran geu malcheoreom_

 _[All] Sigani jinado malhaji mothago_

 _Mamsogeuro samkineun na_

 _Mianhadago neol saranghandago_

 _Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago_

 _[Suho] Neol anajulge du son jabajulge_

 _Ne mami pyeonhaejil su issdamyeon_

 _[Xiumin] Nae modeungeol bachilge_

 _[Kai] Ne usneun geu moseubeul jikyeojugo sipeo_

 _[Sehun] Jikyeojugo sipeo_

 _[Baekhyun] hangsangneol_

 _[Chanyeol] eonjebuteoinji neon useodo uneun geosman gatasseo_

 _Mam pyeonji nal saranghaji moshago tto_

 _Chuegeul tteollyeo geuriwohae_

 _Jogeumeun nega antakkawo_

 _Johajil geora ijhyeojil geora haneun wiro jochado_

 _Neoreul dallae jul suga eopsgie tto naneun buranhae hae_

 _Tteonaji malla neol butjapgo sipeoImi eogin yaksok doedolli suga eopsdaneun geol ara hajiman na_

 _Pyeongsaeng ne gyeoteseo sara sumswigo sipeo_

 _Cheoeumcheoreom haengbokhagil bireo_

 _Gomawo mianhae saranghae_

 _Naege nae modeungeol da jwodo mojaralnae saranga pyeongsaeng jikyeojulge_

 _Yeah naman ttaraomyeon dwae_

 _[Xiumin]Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo_

 _Du pallo nal gamssa anajun gomaun neo_

 _[Chen] Jeoldaero ijji anheul geoya_

 _Haengbokhage mandeureojul geoya_

 _Hanaran geu malcheoreo_

 _[All] Himdeulgo jichyeodo maeumi dachyeodo nan tto dasi mudaewiro_

 _Dasi hanbeon deo na himeul naebolge gidaryeojun neoreul wihaesseo_

 _[Xiumin] Nal anajulge du son jabajulge_

 _Ne mami pyeonhaejil su issdamyeon_

 _[D.O] Nae modeungeol bachilge_

 _[Suho] Cham johasseotdeon naldeul_

 _Neowa hamkkehaetdeon nae saengilnarui mudae_

 _[D.O] Neoui mal hanmadiga naege himi dwaetdeon ttae_

 _[Lay] I know_

 _[Baekhyun] yaksokhalge nega silmang an hage_

 _(neoege yaksokhalge hangsang useul su issge)_

 _Yaksokhaejwo geunyang jigeumcheoreomman_

 _(naege yaksokhaejwo neoreul bol su issge)_

 _[Chen] Manhido apahaesseul neoui mameul_

 _Naega kkok anajul geoya_

 _[All] Sigani jinado malhaji mothago_

 _Mamsogeuro samkineun na_

 _Mianhadago neol saranghandago_

 _Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago_

 _[Lay] Neol anajulge du son jabajulge_

 _Yeongwonhi hamkke hal su issdamyeon_

 _[D.O] Nae modeungeol bachilge_

 _[Sehun] I promise you_

 _Terjemahan Indonesia_

 _[Chen] Terkadang, aku menutup mataku dan jatuh memikirkan kalian_

 _Kalian terbiasa menghayalkan image-ku yang telah dikenal_

 _[Lay] Meskipun kecanggunganku, kalian masih menyukaiku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi._

 _Tapi apakah aku pantas dicintai oleh kalian?_

 _[D.O] Kalian yang selalu menungguku_

 _Kalian yang selalu merangkulku dengan lengan kalian_

 _[Baekhyun] Aku tidak lupa_

 _Aku akan membuat kalian bahagia_

 _Seperti kata 'we are one' yang telah aku katakan pada kalian._

 _[All] Meskipun waktu berlalu, ada suatu kata yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan,_

 _Hampir tenggelam di hatiku._

" _Aku minta maaf" "Aku mencintai kalian"_

 _Meminta kalian untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini_

 _[Suho] Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kalian_

 _Jika aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku,_

 _[Xiumin] Aku akan mencurahkannya pada kalian._

 _[Kai] Aku ingin melindungi senyum yang kalian miliki_

 _(aku akan melindungi kalian)_

 _[Baekhyun] selalu_

 _[Chanyeol] Berbagai hal, kalian terlihat seperti menangis ketika kalian tersenyum_

 _Aku tidak bisa mencintai kalian dengan mudah dan merindukan kalian untuk memori lama kita_

 _Hatiku merindukan kalian_

' _Sesuatu akan jadi lebih baik atau akan terlupakan seperti waktu berlalu'_

 _Selama kata-kata menghibur itu mungkin tidak bisa sesuai dengan kalian, aku merasa gelisah lagi._

 _Jangan pergi. Aku ingin menggenggam balik tangan kalian._

 _Aku tahu itu sulit untuk terus mempercayaiku semenjak janji itu rusak sekali._

 _Bagaimanapun, aku ingin tetap bersama kalian selamanya, hidup dan berbagi napas._

 _Aku harap kita bahagia seperti di awal._

 _Terimakasih, aku minta maaf, aku mencintai kalian._

 _Walaupun jika aku memberikan semua yang ku punya pada kalian, itu tidak akan cukup._

 _Aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh hidupku._

 _Yeah tidak apa-apa hanya ikuti aku._

 _[Xiumin] Kau yang selalu menungguku_

 _Sungguh-sungguh terus, berterimakasih pada 'kalian'_

 _[Chen] Aku tidak akan pernah lupa_

 _Aku akan membuat kalian bahagia_

 _Seperti kata 'we are one' yang telah aku katakan pada kalian._

 _[All] Meskipun ini mungkin sulit dan melelahkan,_

 _Aku akan pergi ke atas panggung lagi_

 _Sekali lagi, aku akan mendorong diriku untuk melakukannya._

 _Untuk kalian yang telah menungguku._

 _[Xiumin] Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kalian._

 _Jika aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku,_

 _[D.O] Aku akan mencurahkannya pada kalian._

 _[Suho] Hari yang riang-gembira itu_

 _Panggung di hari ulang tahunku, aku akan menghabiskannya bersama kalian._

 _[D.O] Satu demi satu kata dari kalian yang menyorakiku_

 _[Lay] aku tahu_

 _[Baekhyun] aku akan berjanji, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian_

 _(Aku janji)_

 _Janjilah padaku, hanya bertahan disini seperti sekarang_

 _(Janji padaku)_

 _[Chen] Ketika perasaan hati kalian sangat sakit, aku dengan pasti akan merangkul kalian._

 _[All] Meskipun waktu berlalu, ada suatu kata yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan,_

 _Hampir tenggelam di hatiku_

" _Aku minta maaf" "Aku mencintai kalian"_

 _Meminta kalian untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini_

 _[Lay] Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kalian. Jika kita akan tetap bersama sampai akhir,_

 _[D.O] Aku akan mencurahkan isi hatiku pada kalian._

 _[Sehun] aku berjanji padamu_


End file.
